the new uchiha
by sakura27
Summary: sasuke has reterned to konoha to find a women to help him restore his clan can the village forgive him for leaving in search of power.
1. his retern

Sasuke walked toward the gate of konoha finally he came home he had finally done it he had killed his brother it itachi he had also killed orochimaru when he found out that he intended to poured his soul in to him. Now all that's left is to restore my clan he thought confident that he would find a woman to help him not aware that his arrogance would turn many women against him. he remembered his teammate sakura had always had a thing for him she even confessed her love to him when he leafed konoha. As he walked through the gate he noticed a young kunoichi walking beside her she was beautiful short black hair brown eyes and huge breasts possibly a C cup and perfect curves she looked about 22 the same age as him and his ex-teammates. But he had to challenge Her make sure she was strong and miltelly and physically. he could not have his offspring week like sakura not knowing that sakura had gone much stronger than she was at the kid back on team 7 all those years ago. He walked up to sakura and that beautiful kunoichi when he noticed she had his family crest tattooed on her shoulder naturally thinking she was mocking him he grabbed her to by the scruff of her neck and yelled at her why are you wearing my family crest on your shoulder don't you have any respect for the uciha clan how dare you mark my clan who are you shaking her stop it ass hole sakura yelled. shocked at her words to him and he stopped and released her. this is Rin uciha she is way stronger than master kakashi and she and is a jonin. Even more shocked because he had left as a ginen when he went to orochimaru how had never had declared him a chunin and how could the hokage ever promote anyone who deserted the village for power. He ran to the hokage's office.


	2. what is my fate?

When he reached the office of the fifth hokage he ran in and asked her to forgive is running away in search of power and to be given a second chance at being a Shinobi of konoha. Skeptical of letting him come back to being a shinobi she agreed to let him continue as a ginen because he had worked for orochimaru sama Only because you were under the influence of a curse mark I will let you continue as a shinobi but if you betray this village you will be stped of your title as a shinobi and dropped from the program unable to ever become a shnobi ever again. Agreeing to her term's because he knew he had betrayed the village left the office. Now if only the rest of the village would forgive him for his mistake he walked up to the Ramen shop and asked for some pork Ramen. He was about to eat when he heard his name called it with his childhood friend and rival Naruto loud as ever he threw his arms around sasuke in a bear hug and said _never leave us again because I will find you and drag you back. And we missed you a lot _Surprised to hear that they missed him after what he had done he apologize for betraying the village. A minute later sakura and rin came to get some Ramen sakura looked over and turned her head in disgust she could never forgive him for breaking her heart. Looking over he saw sakura giving him the finger he thought to himself why does it deserve it. He turned for another glance sakura turned and said what is your problem using his Sharingan he said I'm sorry to her sakura knowing that if he was using the Sharingan to apologize he is definitely serious but why couldn't you use words probably because she would never believe him. After she finished sakura and her friend Rin walked off and started talking. Rin said _you were right to walk away from that jerk I would never accept an apology from a guy who broke my heart. _thinsakura said_ it's not that I don't believe him it's just too broke my heart you see back then I loved him but it's hard to forgive him for what he did. _Rin just shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject. Then he saw Master kakashi the jonin who had trained them back when they were squad 7 pervert it as ever he was reading something but it wasn't from his favorite series it was something else then you read the title make out actions sasuke just rolled his eyes same old pervert master kakashi. Naruto said if you want a perverted instructor you should meet Master jiraiya whose jiraiya said sasuke _oh that's right you never met Master jiraiya._ Then kakashi explained to the legendary sanine were **Lady tsunade Master jiraiya and orochimaru** while that made sense sasuke then looked up at the great stone faces of hokages of the village they were in order from first to last hokages 1 2 3 and 4 but there was a new one the fifth hokage Lady tsunade evidently she was the first female one he sighed paid for his Ramen and walked away with everyone else. Couple seconds later he turned around and walked up to master kakashi and asked him _how do you make it woman like you._ Surprised to hear these words coming from sasuke who had always been very antisocial kakashi then put his hand on sasukes shoulder and said _to be honest I really don't know maybe you should read one of these books ah forget it did it _said sasuke and walked away. How could he ever get a woman to like him **ino** **tenten** and **hinata** were a possibility first he ran into hinata he asked her if she would be his girlfriend hinata meekly said _Me and naruto are Maried sorry._ He walked off and saw neji and tenten holding hands apparently tenten a diamond ring on her finger. A few minutes later he bumped into shikimaru and ino ino else so had to a ring on her finger _not you to_ said sasuke and walked away by now most sasuke was really pissed off only one woman and asked now sakura then he thought of what happened at the Ramen shop she was pretty pissed off at him for leaving and breaking her heart. What now timari lived in the sand village she wouldn't be here in konoha and he had left The sound village there was only one woman left now but he barely knew her sure her she was an uciha but he didn't know where we out well and she probably got the wrong impression when they met.


	3. forgive me I love you

_Hey sakura what did you do that for that really hurt_ sasuke yelled. _You deserve it you broke my heart I can never forgive you for that besides I'm dating Lee now noooooooooooooooooooooo _yelled sasuke. Bep bep bep buzz buzz…. oh my god that was a horrible dream sasuke turned to his alarm clock 6:30 it read. Sasuke then got out of his bed naked like always he slept naked except when he was outside at night he looked in his drawer nothing so he is close back on today all go buy some new clothes he thought. As he walked out of the uciha estate where he grew up and lived there as a kid. After going through konoha boutique he went back home and changed clothes and not thought it could not believe how great he looked in his new clothes this is great I don't look like I worked for orochimaru sasuke then left to try to find a woman who would help him restore his clan walking through this grief of konoha he went back to the old training ground remembering the day they became ginen their first exercise mission the bell test now at age 22 he still remembered his youth then saw sakura working on tijutsu he had never seen that much power comes from her not even when they were battling sasuke sighed now he had done it he never thought she would ever be so strong now she heard him sighing now he was in trouble _you really saw it I couldn't get strong and never knew you were sensitive_ said sakura _no just feel bad that I hurt you _said sasuke _how can she forgive me for hurting you. I forgive you _said sakura giving him a hug _I have to except you are under a curse mark lady tsunade told me._ Happy to hear her say that sasuke and kissed her maybe he would have a chance I _now know I hurt you and I thank you for forgiving me._ _Shut up and kiss me I forgive you_ this time sasuke added tong to the chance to sakura seemed to be enjoying it. An hour later they had reached the uciha estate they were under the covers having sex no condom sakura had told him she would love to have his children and that nail her any time as long as he was using tong while he kissed her and using force to make love to her. The next day he proposed to her at the Roman shop everyone was there naruto, hinata master kakashi master iruka who taught him at the Academy team seven reunited at last. Sasuke had invited naruto and master kakashi. Naruto told master iruka to meet him there true days before so iruka was there anyway. Sasuke did it again another accomplishment orochimaru and itachi were dead because she had killed them he had avenged his clan stopped road tomorrow from taking his body and now he had a fiancé


	4. Pregnancy and illusion

The next morning sasuke woke up but she wasn't there in bed with him then he heard her barfing in the restroom he wanted to take a shower so he went right to the restroom he noticed sakura with throwing up like crazy he put his hand on her shoulder and said to her _maybe you are pregnant I will take you to the doctor later today_. Sakura replied with vomit dripping down her mouth _think you. _Sasuke then got dressed while sakura was washing her face and the sink after sakura had washed her face she got dressed. At noon sakura and sasuke left for the hospital were sakura got a pregnancy test the test results were positive the doctor told them he wanted to see her in three months until then she had to eat very healthy no drinking or smoking at all of course they did not drink or smoke. Later that day sasuke was to go see ladie tsunade to tell her the news soon. Wasting audit was very proud of her protégé and told her she was forbidden to go on any missions or train for two years. A couple minutes later kakashi came in with rin unconscious he had carried her all the way from the training field _she_ _just collapsed and stopped breathing without notice. _Tsunade then preformed some medical ninjutsu to revive her sakura ran up to her. Rin smiled and said _at least I got to meet you before you died I came here to meet you mother. _Sakura looked at sasuke could he have been her father all this time she turned back to her dying friend what you mean she weakly said_ I'll see you in the future. _She then disappeared. The next day no one remembered she was ever there rin was an illusion of the whole time she never existed at all she was never really there in the first place


	5. Rin's development

The next three months were pretty exciting sakura and sasuke had gone to the doctor with sakura for her ultrasound the doctor confirmed that sakura and sasuke would have a daughter. The next six months were very exciting but very boring for sakura she couldn't train or go on any missions all she could do Was shop for supplies for the baby and go to a pregnancy class with sasuke. One day in sakura felt some pain and her water broke she had gone into labor lucky for her sasuke was there with her to rush her to the hospital the next seven hours were a pain in the ass five minutes later sasuke called in a doctor. Groaning and screening could be heard through the halls finally sakura had pushed that little girl out relieved that it was over she smiled the nurse then took the baby and the little girl up after that she handed the baby to sakura said with a smile that name of the baby _Rin. Sakura and rin were resting in their room when sasuke came in with a nurse to take her outside so she could go home. The next 60 days where endlees nursing and crying the next day sakura was sick and tired of nursing so she got a thing to put the breast milk in bottles and some baby food. a week later rin started to tease crying and biting her stuffed animals. A week later rin started to eat solid foods. A month later rin started walking and was already talking in full sentences. A year later rin uciha had her first birthday on May 7__th__ she was showered in gifts but the best one came from the fifth hokage herself. By five years old rin had been admitted to the ninja Academy._


End file.
